But You're Not Mines
by I'mADinosaurRawrr
Summary: What happens when you're in love with two different people? Who do you choose? Who's heart are you going to break? Join Alli as she deals with the struggles people call love. Alli/Drew vs Alli/Bianca. Femslash.


Alli sighed, she knows that she shouldn't be doing this. It would just end badly, no doubt about that. But for some reason, she just couldn't. She couldn't stop seeing Bianca. _Bianca Desousa, the badass lesbian. _That's what everyone thought of her. Alli though? Alli saw something different in the girl, something that no else saw. Deep down, Bianca was really sweet and sensitive. Bianca didn't know how, but the smaller girl had broken down the walls she had took so long to build. They were so unlikely to be dating, but that was the problem, Alli's a married woman.

_Andrew Torres; _he was the reason they met actually. Bianca is Drew's best friend, they get along extremely well. Drew and Alli have been dating since the tenth grade and they stayed strong till graduation. After a couple of years, Drew had finally gotten the courage he needed and proposed. She obviously said yes, and they soon moved in together. Audra had learned to love Alli, but she couldn't say the same for her parents. They hadn't even attempted to give him a chance. Alli had told them that it didn't matter if they approved, because she loved him. She actually remembers her exact words.

_" You know what? I love him, and nothing you can do or say will change that! So you might as well accept him, because he's not going anywhere "_ They weren't too happy about this but soon accepted the relationship. She giggled, remembering how much of a rebel she was against her parents. They were so controlling, so many rules. Why couldn't she just live her life the way she wanted? Their relationship had been going great, that is until she came along. The curly haired beauty. Drew held the wedding reception, and let's just say things got hectic. Somehow Alli and Bianca had ended up in bed together by the end of the night. Not anything extreme, they were both fully clothed. They talked about it the next morning and discovered that they were making out in the hallway and ended up in the bedroom. Secretly, Bianca had always found Alli attractive.

_" Babe, i'm going out with the guys tonight. How about you call up Bianca and you guys can hang out or something? " _Drew suggested, walking into their bedroom and flopping down on the bed next to her.

_" That sounds good, tell the guys I said hi" _she replied, not looking up from the book she was reading. It made her sick to the stomach. He trusted her, and she was going behind his back with a girl. His best friend, to be exact. The thought almost made her tear up. She wasn't heartless, she loved Drew, but she loved Bianca too. She isn't sure which one she loves more, but she knows that she can't lose either one of them. She felt bad, Drew wasn't doing anything wrong. He was a perfect husband. She was the wrong one.

He looked up at her, before grabbing the book out of her grasp. He threw it to the side, the book landing on the edge of the bed. Alli rolled her eyes, before trying to reach for it._ " Nu-uh " _he teased before capturing her lips with his own. It soon turned into a heated make out session, but Drew's phone rang. he groaned, trying to ignore it. The phone went off once again.

_" Andrew Torres, just answer your phone! " _Alli yelled, pulling away from her husband. He sighed, before reaching into his pocket, grabbing his phone, and walking out of the room. She giggled at his frustration and reached down, picking up her book and returning to the page she was currently on.

_" That was Adam, I gotta go. Love you. We'll finish that later" _he winked, before grabbing his keys and heading out the front door.

_" Can't wait! " _she called after him, before returning to her book.

* * *

_" Bianca, I just can't do this anymore. I love you, but-No " _Alli sighed. Why couldn't she fucking do it?! She looks in the mirror at her reflection, she doesn't see how two perfect people could be in love with her. She was nothing special. She paces back and forth, _"Bianca, we're not right for - no that's not going to work! "_ What was she saying? She was completely in love with Bianca. The doorbell rings, signaling that her guest has arrived. She bit down on her lip, she missed the curly haired girl. She wasn't really dressed up, just a simple pink tank top and cheetah print shorts.

She flipped her long hair behind her shoulder, before answering the door. Bianca stood there in her usual attire. Nike shirt, skinny jeans, and Jordans. Her curly hair had been covered with a red and black snap back. Alli hadn't even fully opened the door, before her girlfriend attacked her. _" God, I've missed you so much sexy " _she bit down on Alli's neck earning a moan from the shorter girl. _"How long do you think we have?" _she asked, her voice sounding low and husky, which turned Alli on even more.

_" Bee! " _Alli gasped as Bianca nipped at her neck. _"A few hours" _Alli answered, sounding weak. Bianca smirked, she loved the effect she had on her.

_" Good " _Bianca replied, before picking Alli up. Alli wrapped both of her legs around her waist, as Bianca carried her to the bedroom.

**_Okay it's short. But it's basically just the introduction. It's femslash, so if you don't like please don't read. I'm not really good at these kinds of stories, so please don't give negative feedback. However, i'm all ears for any ideas :D I'm not gay, for anyone who was wondering. I just thought that it'd be a good storyline love triangle between Bianca/Alli/Drew. And honestly, i'm not even sure who Alli will pick. I love Alli & Drew, and I couldn't be the only one who thought there could have been something going on with Alli/Bianca. Also, i'm not a smut writer. I suck at those type of things, so this is as graphic as this gets. _****_For the most part, I just hope you guys enjoy reading the story. At least 5+ reviews for chapter 2. Love you guys :c_**


End file.
